I Hate Halloween
by pastel paper
Summary: Leon hates halloween, but Yuffie just won't stand by and watch him sulk. No way. He's going trick or treating whether he likes it or not


**Note:** I wrote this a while ago (at Halloween... haha duh XD) for a contest on deviantart (still don't know the results...). Hope it's ok, my writing may be a bit crappy because I haven't read it through myself in a while  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts!! XD ...or smexy Leon for that matter

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II Fanfiction:**

**I Hate Halloween**

Leon hated Halloween.

He always had and this year was going to be no exception. Yuffie had another crazy scheme worked out that involved everyone dressing up as impractically as possible and going door-to-door bothering people to give them all candy. Leon was having none of it.

"Aww… but Leeeon!" Yuffie had said the day before Halloween while slurping sea-salt ice cream in the marketplace of Radiant Garden. "Don't be such a spoil-sport! Everyone else is dressing up so it's not as if you're gonna look outta place!"

"I told you, I don't do Halloween." retorted Leon, "I'd rather be locked in that damn freezer over there than endure one night of completely pointless stupidity." He jabbed his finger toward the ice cream shop across from where they were standing where Yuffie had made a habit of buying something for all of the restoration committee. He turned away from the shinobi and crossed his arms in his general grumpy manner.

"C'mon! Have you ever done _anything_ at Halloween other than mope off to your room and sulk?" Yuffie could not have been more correct. All the previous years, Leon had somehow managed to avoid participating in 'festivities' and had disappeared off somewhere. This year however, Yuffie was determined to make him take part whatever it took.

Leon stayed silent at this statement and tried to pretend that he wasn't actually there and it was all a horrible dream that he would wake up from and find out that there wasn't really any such thing as Halloween.

"_Squally_ " Yuffie whined. Her use of his real name made him twitch. He knew she did it on purpose just to get him to listen. "You're no fun." She was about to stay to try to persuade him again but thought well, when he's made up his mind I guess there's no changing it…

She turned on her heel and started walking miserably back to Merlin's house to finish her now dripping sea-salt ice cream. Maybe she could ask Sora to help her out…

* * *

"Whaaaat? This year too? That's really mean of him…" said Sora when Yuffie had told him about her failed attempt to persuade Leon. "Are you sure you've tried everything?" 

"Yup. Nothing's gonna work – he's a damn tough nut to crack… " she said and scowled downwardly in the direction of a rather cracked tile on the floor.

"Well…" said Sora, smirking slightly, "If you can't _persuade_ him then I'm sure we can find another way." With that he grinned widely at Yuffie and her eyes lit up.

"Haha! You're the best Sora! I know exactly what we're going to do!" she said as she pulled Sora into a tight hug and jumped up and down. "RIGHT! Strategy meeting time!"

_Halloween… what's so great about it_ Leon thought as he walked through the restoration back towards Merlin's house. _Why does everyone want me to take part…_ He stopped suddenly and thought he heard a clatter somewhere to his right. The sun had set and the sky was becoming less and less blue. His eyes weren't trained to the oncoming darkness and so he squinted to try to see anything that could have made the sound.

Another clatter, this time in the opposite direction toward his left.

"Show yourselves!" said Leon. _I thought I cleared out all the Heartless here last week…_ Suddenly he could detect soft but fast footsteps closing in on him from both sides.

"Sleep!" shouted a voice to his left. There was a flash of light then he saw stars and came over all dizzy. Just as he thought he might be able to see the figures, he fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke in his room later. He didn't know how much later but it was nearly sunset outside. _This can't be right… it was dark not that long ago, unless it's morning._ He could hear voices from downstairs and then realised that it must be Halloween already and he had been asleep for a whole day at least. He sat up quickly and noticed a large collar around his neck, then almost threw up when his tongue felt something strange in his mouth. His stuck his hand in and poked at a pair of fangs that he assumed Yuffie had planted there after he had fallen asleep. 

"They are sooo gonna pay for this." He growled, standing up out of bed and walking towards the door. He had barely grabbed the handle when it swung open and nearly knocked him over. What was outside was a group of strangely dressed people who he recognised with difficulty as being Yuffie, Aerith and Tifa. Aerith was wearing a pink and fluffy jumpsuit with purple bat wings, ears and a bon bon on her head. Is she supposed to be a moogle…? Tifa was in a long black dress with feathers around her neck and a spiky gold metal attachment to the back. Why does that look familiar? Yuffie's outfit was more or less the same as usual except it was a little fluffier and she was wearing great big cat paws on her hands and ears on her head.

"Squally!" squealed Yuffie, then hurtled toward him to hug him so tightly he thought his lungs would burst. "You look positively _terrifying_" She giggled and poked his bat wings amiably. Leon ignored her and turned his head away quickly making his hair fall in front of his eyes.

"You must come downstairs – Cloud, Cid, Sora and Sephiroth's costumes are great!" chirped Aerith.

"We're going to meet them and then go trick-or-treating!♪" giggled Tifa, which was most unlike her, Leon thought.

With that, Yuffie and Tifa grabbed both his arms and led him into the hallway and down the creaky wooden stairs.

* * *

"Happy Halloween, Leon!" 

Leon flinched as he heard this greeting and saw Cloud, Cid and Sephiroth before him in even stranger costumes. Cloud was in a black hooded cloak with a zip down the middle and was holding a rather makeshift wooden keyblade in one hand much like a certain Nobody that reminded him of Sora. Cid was dressed as a werewolf and, strangely, with a cigarette in his mouth that was smouldering slowly and falling onto his furry costume in grey lumps. Sephiroth was the strangest looking one there. He was wearing a long red straggly cape with belts to fasten it at the top, and baggy black trousers tucked into knee-high brown boots with gold plates. On his left hand was a gold claw that looked too heavy for him to even lift. His hair looked rather Yuffie-like as he had a red bandage wrapped round his forehead like a headband.

Only then did Leon notice Sora in amongst the other three. He was much smaller but his outfit was enough to get him noticed. It was similar to his regular clothes but it was darker and more battered. He had a pumpkin mask on one side of his head and his face was darker than usual and had fangs poking out from his mouth.

"Um…" started Leon but was cut off by Sora.

"Are ya ready to go and play trick-or-treat?" he said cheerfully. "This is gonna be so fun!"

"I'll bet I'll get more treats than i any /i of you." Sephiroth bragged and smirked evilly.

"Oh yeah?" retorted Sora.

"I bet you won't!" cried Yuffie.

"You think so…?" Sephiroth said, stifling a snigger and looking more and more evil, though it was hard to take him seriously in that costume…

"Are you going to argue all night or are we going to go get some treats?" said Tifa. "C'mon! We have to get moving or it'll be morning before we get outside!"

"Okay!" shouted Yuffie then glared competitively at Sephiroth whom glared back at her with double the force. "Move out!!"

She snatched Leon's arm and dragged him out of the house while everyone else followed behind them.

* * *

After hours of knocking on unsuspecting people's doors and almost frightening them to death, they returned home. However, on their outing, there was one house that sort of broke the rules and worked in entirely the opposite way. Their party knocked on the door only for it to open suddenly and reveal a bunch of kids with even weirder and more grotesque costumes than them. The whole group nearly screamed it was so unexpected. Since the kids were going to trick-or-treat too, they demanded candies so both groups did a swap to avoid being bombarded with stink bombs. 

Leon sighed with relief that it was over. Yuffie had given him a hug to congratulate him on getting through it without completely losing his temper, and said that he could go to his room and brood if he wanted. He collapsed on his bed after removing his cloak and fake fangs with difficulty – it felt like they had been glued it. He sighed again and thought, _at least there won't be any more of this until next year. God I hate Halloween._

End

…until next year!


End file.
